


Supernatural 100 Word Drabbles

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Word Prompts, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Collection of 100 word drabbles.Each Chapter will have its own warnings!





	1. Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Word: Coffee

Cas poured Dean a mug of coffee. He brought it to his sleepy hunter and sat down opposite him at the small table in the bunker. Dean’s hair was still messy. His green eyes were still closed.

He watched Dean pick up the mug and part his perfect lips. The steam obscured his face as he breathed in the smell before tilting the mug to take a sip.

The angel watched the muscles of his hunter’s throat work, swallowing the hot coffee. He put down the mug and finally opened his striking green eyes.

“Morning, Cas,” Dean smiled.

“Hello, Dean.”

 


	2. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Roses
> 
> Warning: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

In his hands are two dozen red roses. Their stems are long and their smell, soft and understated. Their petals are fragile and perfect, recently bloomed and ready to pronounce his love unto his angel. They are ready to perform their job.

His hand is tight on the stems as he holds them. The thorns bite into his palms. He doesn’t notice. Blood runs down his hand and blots the white sheet as he lays the roses down with a shaking hand.

“Cas.” His lighter falls, the flames engulfing his love. His eyes watch the delicate petals shrivel and die.


	3. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Danger
> 
> Warning: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, Mark of Cain!Dean, Deanmon

“Dean, no!” Cas yelled. He shoved Sam down to the ground in time for the angel blade to plunge through his heart instead of Sam’s.

“Cas!” Dean’s heart broke audibly as his angel fell.

“Dean?” Sam asked from the floor. Dean’s demon black eyes snapped to Sam.

_“And then, you’d kill the angel, Castiel. Now that one… That, I suspect, would hurt something awful. Then would come the murder you’d never survive… your brother, Sam.”_

“It was you.” Dean’s voice was raw with grief and resentment. Danger flashed in his eyes. “It was always going to end with you, Sammy.”


	4. Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Arrow
> 
> Warning: Angst

Castiel knows he shouldn’t. He knows that it’s against the rules, but he’s desperate. The arrow is there, a promise and a cheat. It wouldn’t be real. Still, he stares, his fingers twitching. He wants to take it, Heaven be damned. He’s already exiled. He’s already on Heaven’s Most Wanted. This would just add to his “rap sheet” as Dean would call it.

Dean.

He could never do this to Dean. The thought makes him turn away from the arrow on its pristine shelf with disgust. He’s not a cupid. He’s barely an angel. And Dean Winchester is not his.


	5. Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Sword

“He is the Michael Sword.”  
  
Castiel doesn’t care. He doesn’t care if Dean is the Michael sword or just a human. He’s more than Heaven’s orders and he’s more than just a man. He’s Dean Winchester. He is and always will be more than a righteous man that he’d lifted from Hell, a pawn in Heaven’s game, or any other label someone could try to slap on him.  He is Castiel’s heart. The only reason for Castiel to fight anymore and he is changing sides. Dean will never belong to Heaven or Hell. He belongs to himself.  
  
“No. He’s more.” 


	6. Glass

“That was you talking?” Dean remembers the glass showering down on him after the windows had blown out. It had sliced into his hands as he’d protected his ears from the screech that was apparently this angel’s voice. “Buddy, next time lower the volume.”

The lights had also shattered when Castiel had arrived, the tiny bulbs exploding with sparks and shards of glass, but that wasn’t his voice. That was his power, raw and radiant. It was his wings on a wall, glass exploding, lights flashing, and those daring blue eyes.

Dean didn’t deserve to be saved. Not by him.


	7. Prayer

Dean walks through the bunker, his fingers running along the walls. He stops when he gets to Cas’ room. The door that’s usually closed is cracked open. He looks in and sees Cas.

He’s sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands folded in his lap. His blue eyes are closed and his head is bowed. 

“What’re you doing?” Dean asks after a moment. Cas looks up quickly, clearly startled. “Sorry.” 

“I was praying,” Cas answers. “I pray to you even though I know you can’t hear it.”

“You pray to me?”

“Every night,” Cas promises. Dean blushes. 


End file.
